The Magic Box
by flockgirl
Summary: When a magical tool of the gods, Pandora's Box, goes missing, It's up to Vienna Di Angelo, Jacob and Lucas Jackson, and Olivia Maximum to find it. But as time is running out, will they be able to save the world from absolute destruction?
1. Demon Birds and Delusional Water

**((A/N: This is the sequel to my story Never Alone. I wrote Never Alone in 7****th**** and 8****th**** grade so I know that it is….pretty bad. It 520 reviews and almost everybody thought it was really good…BUT THIS WILL BE BETTER! So if you don't wish to get the story behind this story, it's okay because most everything will be explained along the way. And the #1 RULE IS PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you~)) **

Her name was Vienna Di Angelo and she was having a terrible day. She and her family friends, Jacob and Lucas Jackson, were sitting on one side of my smooth, wooden kitchen table, while her parents, Sam and Nico, and the twins' parents, Annabeth and Percy, were sitting on the other. The adults looked nervous, as if it were hard to explain what happened to the kids today. What had happened? Oh, you know, just a giant flock of bird things coming out of nowhere and _attacking them_. And then the water in the lake _exploded _and _wrapped around the birds, pulling them back in and drowning them. _Vienna was definitely freaking out.

That morning, she had been waling to school with the twins flanking her. Telling Jackson twins apart were much easier than most twins. Though both had dark brown, shiny hair, Lucas's was short and styled in a small fohawk so that the hair in the middle was just a tiny bit longer than the hair on top, while his brother's hair was long, his bangs just sweeping above his eye.

Their eyes were different too. Lucas's were bright green like his father's, and Jacob's were silvery grey like his mother's. Jacob was pretty shy, and didn't talk much, but was always kind, caring, and strong. His brother was outgoing and always hilarious, nothing normal ever escaping his lips.

As they walked, Vienna couldn't help but feel the strange tugging in her stomach, like something bad was about to happen.

"Hey, J?" She asked Jacob. "We didn't have any Biology homework, right?

He shook his head slowly. "Nope. Why?" He peered at her through his silver eyes.

Vienna frowned lightly, scuffing her black boot on the sidewalk. "It's just that…I feel like …Something's not feeling right."

"That's nothing new." Lucas sighed. "I've been feeling it since I turned 13. I think they call this phenomenon puberty."

Vienna reached out a fist and punched him in the stomach. "Idiot. That's not what I meant." He stuck out his tongue at her and then chuckled.

Then it became dark, as if someone had blocked out the whole sun.

But it wasn't the moon, and I wasn't a cloud. It was birds.

At first it seemed harmless, just a flock of ravens passing by, that was, of course, until the first feather came flying at them.

Vienna's eyes went wide and her body froze in fear. Timed seemed to slow down, then, as the weapon was only about a foot away from its target, a hand grabbed her should roughly and shoved her to the ground. The razor sharp feather, as if it were a arrow, shot down and stuck to the cement between her legs. She glanced up, chocolate brown eyes alight with terror, to see that it had been Jacob, his own eyes like silver daggers, that had pulled her out of the way. The two boys stepped around her as she struggled to her feet.

And then there were hundreds of razor feathers flying at them.

"Run!"

The three teens raced down the sidewalk back towards Vienna's house. She had now acquired many scratches; bloody rips in her arms, face and legs, with one feather sticking from her thigh, but she didn't stop. Suddenly, on black demon bird dove, but before it could reach them, Vienna had taken off her Text book filled backpack and swung it around, hitting the feathery enemy and catapulting it in the opposite direction.

Another one dropped from the sky, this time aimed at Lucas. He copied her, madly swinging his backpack, but loosing his balance in the process. He topped and rolled down the hill that flanked the sidewalk toward the big lake in Vienna's neighborhood. He landed in the sand of the beach and stood quickly, dirt caked, and a little disoriented. Vienna saw him quickly scan for his backpack that was stuck on a rock about halfway down the hill. But it was too late to retrieve it.

The birds flocked after him. But something strange was happening. The lake rumbled loudly, exploding upward from it's sandy bottom and creating a giant wave that scooped the birds up and washed them back in.

They hightailed it home after that.

Upon getting back to Vienna's house, they found her mother, Sam, in the kitchen, washing dishes in the sink.

"We're back, mom." She mumbled as the boys came up from behind her.

"Vienna! What the hell are you doing ho-" She turned around to see them. "What happened to you?"

Vienna sighed and told her everything. About the Birds, The water, and the backpack swinging. Sam sank down on a kitchen chair, holding her head. "But that doesn't make any sense. You aren't full half-" She stopped her words abruptly and stood. "Wait here."

After calling the Twin's parents, they all crowded around the kitchen table.

Vienna tried to untangle the feather that was twisted in her curly, strawberry blonde hair. "Can we just get this show on the road already?" She sighed. "Quit stalling…"

Percy shook his head. "Just like your mother…" He peered up at her. "One word for you. Danger."

**(A/N: Did you like it? Review!)**


	2. Fire Fingers

Lucas sat forward on his chair. "Well that's a little obvious considering what just happened, don't you think?" He gestured to us quickly and then frowned.

Percy looked back at his son with a look on his face that said, 'don't talk back to me or you'll get your ass whipped. But then his facial expression smoothed. "You are related to the gods."

Vienna scrunched her nose. "What the heck are you talking about?" She mumbled. "Crazy. Impossible."

Jacob tapped his chin lightly. "Like what, the Greek Gods? That's the only one that would make sense. They had half gods in Greek mythology-"

"Don't tell me you're buying into this J." Lucas sneered. "Dad's just kidding. Jeez, I knew you were dense, but I didn't know you were _that _dense."

"Think about it Luke!" He turned to glare at his brother. How do you think the water came out of that lake and snatched the birds up mid-flight? How do you think those birds were shooting those feathers at us? That's not normal!"

Jacob's body was shaking lightly with anger until Vienna reached out and gently, lightly touched his arm. "Calm J, calm."

After a second the two met eyes and then he sighed. "Yeah, Calm."

Jacob, although he was one of he sweetest people ever to live, always had a short fuse. The only one who was able to calm him almost instantly was Vienna.

Lucas glared at him. "I still don't believe it."

Nico glanced at his wife, and they seemed to communicate something quickly. She then stepped forward. "Aright, I'll show them." Slowly, she lifted her hand, and suddenly a tiny flame flickered from her fingertips.

All the kids leaned forward, their eyes huge.

Lucas reached out slowly and ran his fingers through the burning light. He let out a loud yelp, jumping back and toppling over his chair and landing on the floor. He blushed slightly. "Uh…It's real."

Vienna felt like facepalming. "Wow."

Sam looked at them all slowly. "Yes, It is real. My father is Apollo."

"Hah! I was right." Jacob looked proud of himself.

Percy smiled and pointed to Nico. "Hades." Then to Annabeth. "Athena," And finally at himself. "Poseidon. "

Jacob tapped his chin again. "But…Why were those birds after us? We aren't even half-bloods or anything."

"I think I have a reason." Nico mumbled. "Each of you has one grandparent that was one of the big three. Therefore…you could have more power than most quarter-bloods…Which would explain why Lucas could control the water. "

"I agree," Sam said softly. "Something is starting again. It's not good. Not good at all…I think they should go to camp."

All the adults stared at one another and nodded slowly.

"What camp?" Lucas asked.

"Camp Half-blood." Percy explained. "It's a safe camp for Half-Bloods. I don't know if you'll be able to get in...But it's the safest place for you kids."

"Not able to get in?" Vienna was confused.

"It's surrounded by a invisible force that won't let any humans in." Sam Clarified. "So…Will you go?"

The kids looked at each other and came up with a quick decision.

"It's better than being knocked off." Lucas mused. "Let's do this thing."


End file.
